


Echo (Thor x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending to "Happy Ending".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo (Thor x Reader)

**Echo** (Alternate ending of _Happy Ending_ with Thor)

_Thor’s POV_  


“She’s mad,” I heard one of the young warriors say to his companion as we almost crossed paths in the hallway, “Completely off her head!”

“Who are you talking about?” I asked addressing both men who seemed to not have paid attention that I was quickly approaching them.

“Prince Thor!” The second man greeted and pounded his fist out of respect; the first man greeted me in a similar fashion.

“Evening,” I inclined my head at them, “now tell me, who is this woman that frightens some of my best warriors?”

Both men looked at each other when the first responded, “It’s __________, your highness and she is in a frightful and nasty mood.”

“Is she?” this peaks my interest as I had yet to witness the young woman in such a state. She must truly have been a sight to behold if even some of the other male warriors were afraid of sparring with her, “I shall handle the matter personally,”

It was decided; I would find her, speak to her and convince her that whatever was troubling her I could assist her in fixing it. That was until I felt a hand grip tight at my forearm causing me to stop and look over at the young warrior who held me back.

“If I may be so bold as to advise against that, Prince Thor,” he said quiet seriously, “Perhaps it’s best that the young woman be left alone just until she cools off?” “We weren’t jesting when we said that she was in a foul mood, my Lord.”

“Yes even the guards that challenged her were terrified in the end and they’ve seen things that will make hair grow out on your tongue!”

That was a rather graphic description… I licked my lips and stood before the two young men, “I assure you my friends,” I spoke giving them each a look of confidence, “I’ve known Lady __________ for a long time, she is friends with my brother and I am sure that whatever ails her I will assist her in getting her out of her “foul mood”.

Smirking I turned on my heel and made my way toward the outside of the palace and down the steps leading to the sparring grounds. I had heard her firstly before actually seeing her. She shouts and grunts as she continuously hacked her sword against the thickness of the tree as though the tree had offended her in some way. Then again, perhaps something or someone else had offended her.

I knew of the friendship that __________ has with my brother Loki and I knew that there was the slightest chance that my brother had somehow upset the young woman prior to her appearance on the sparring grounds today. As soon I was a good fifteen feet away from her, I had watched her for a time. The way her (y/c) hair swayed and bounced with each movement she made as well as the power of her stance and the manner of how she brought down her blade against the bark of the tree. The movement of her body shifting so that her strikes and blows would cause more damage to her opponent.

By the Nine… she was truly remarkable. Had I watched her any longer, she would have completely obliterated the tree, “Care to take on a real opponent? I do believe that tree has had enough of your abuse, my Lady.” I called out to her with amusement in my voice.

__________ instantly turned around and pointed the sharp end of her blade toward me; she was ready to strike with blind fury until I saw the look of acknowledgement and calm glaze over her (y/c) eyes.

“Oh,” she breathed and wipes her brow with the back of her hand, “Hello Prince Thor,” she smiled at last, I’ve always enjoyed her little smiles… it’s hard to believe at times that she is one of the few fearsome warrior women I have ever met; my mother being the first, of course.

“You’re usually less sporadic in combat practice as well as in battle,” I pointed out as I approached her carefully and watches as she sat on a nearby rock and took a break, “Is there something weighing on your mind?”

“Yes,” she agreed and nods her head slightly, “though it’s more like someone.” “My brother,” I knew it had to be.

She stared up at me comically with such a look of alarm that I couldn’t help but grin at her, “__________, I have known for some time that you have a deep affection for Loki, though I wasn’t sure how deep that affection ran.”

“We had an argument.” She frowns slightly and looked away from me. “What about?” I inquired; I honestly wanted to know how to help her, for she had such a lost look on her face.  
  
“I would rather not go into detail my friend, simply put, I only wished that things could go back as they were before. I honestly care for him and would be willing to risk anything for him but without trust and without respect how can we move forward?”

This causes me to smile at her again as I gently place my hand on her shoulder, “You are a very honorable woman __________, my brother is very lucky to have you in his life.” I felt a swell of pride in my chest that my brother had someone outside of the family that cares so deeply for him.

I hate to admit, but in the past I had feared that my brother enjoyed his endless comforting solitude with pages and parchments of information, much more than the actual flesh and blood person in which he can engage into conversation. However, now that I’ve spoken to __________ on a more personal level, I now know the truth.

I saw how she nervously returned my smile with one of her own until it faded and she had a look of what I could only perceive as guilt in those gorgeous (y/c) eyes, “Is something wrong? What else troubles you, my Lady?”

I saw how the brightness of her cheeks colored upon my question, “Do forgive me my Lord I might have mentioned you in our earlier argument.” I saw the whites of her teeth biting gently over the soft pink of her lower lip, her eyes averted from mine as she stares at the intricate details of my armor.

Her words caught my attention, “Oh? What did you say?”

Her blush deepened and she looked up at me once more that small nervous smile of hers made another appearance, “I told Loki that had I wanted a relationship based solely on physical pleasure, that I would have sought you out to begin with.”

She _what_? I thought to myself until her words sank in and I was filled with such delight for not only did she stroke my ego a bit but the idea of Loki being annoyed by hearing her choice between her choosing of bed partner as well as her words were too hilarious! I laughed boisterously before looking down at her with another grin, “I suppose he didn’t take kindly to that?”

“No he didn’t,” she smiled helplessly at me again, “Then he acted like an absolute troll and had asked, ‘What’s stopping you?’” she said in a mock voice to imitate Loki’s usual pompous attitude.

My mouth dropped at that, I was genuinely stunned that he could say that to her, “He did not.”

I saw her nod silently and shrug, “Which is why I had mentioned how I wish things would just go back to how they were before.”

There was nothing, not even with the aid of magic that could be done about retracting past actions or exchange of words. And if indeed Loki was going to cast aside this gorgeous, strong and noble creature then what was to stop me from swooping in and courting her myself? Looking down at her once more being that the top of her head reached the bottom of my chin I decided to make her a proposition.

“You know __________, Loki is correct,” I say and I could see her attention caught immediately by my choice of words as she now gave me a curious look, “There isn’t anything stopping you and I would gladly provide any services you may be in need of.” I offered with both another grin as well as a wink, doing my best to charm her and to get her out of her melancholy mood. Her face flushes again and I had to hold back all my desire to kiss her just then.

“Ew, Thor!” she laughed and shoves at my arm, “I couldn’t do that!”

It was as if she slammed me in the face with Mjolnir. Ouch. Laughing again I now sweep her into my arms so that she had to look straight up at me from her position, “I can be quite convincing my Lady,” I had lowered my voice to a tone which I knew usually had gotten plenty of women swooning and seeing her gulp nervously, she once again tried to push me away from her.

“Do forgive me Thor, as tempting as your offer is, my heart still belongs to Loki and being with another man let alone his brother well, I couldn’t live with the guilt. It would be as if I was unfaithful, you do understand do you not?”

I stare at her in shock for a moment. No other woman could ever resist me up to this point. It was actually quite refreshing and I knew then that trying to court the Lady __________ would be worth winning her heart in the end.

Inclining my head I spoke gently, “My brother is a fool to have cast you aside like this. Had you have fallen for me I would never allow you to wander off from my side.” I meant that with all the strength of my heart.

Her blush made another appearance as she bit her lip again, “My Lord you are most definitely a charmer…”

Oh, so there was the possibility that she could be persuaded, very well I shall woo her and win her heart. But firstly I must start slow; the usual tricks I’ve used in the past on the other women of Asgard would not work on this woman. No, I would need to study and learn more about her and what she likes. Yes, that will be my goal.

“Well then my Lady, if you aren’t willing to share my bed tonight, will you allow me to be your escort this evening at dinner?” I said as I offered her my arm for her to take.

Her smile never wavered this time as she looked at my offered arm then looked back up at me. Inclining her head now, I felt a swell of pride in my chest just as she takes my arm with her own, “I would be delighted, my Lord.”

**~*~**

__________ wanted to bathe before dinner and just before we went our separate ways, I had asked her to meet me in the dining hall, for she and I would eat with the other warriors. Having accepted my invitation already it was only a matter of time until I saw her again.

“You seem nervous my Lord,” Lady Sif spoke as she sat at my left at the large dining table, to her left sat Hogun and to my right sat Volstagg’s then to his right sat Fandral, “might I enquire as to why?”

“You read too much into my attitude this evening Lady Sif, I assure you that all is well,” I smirked and take a gulp from my tankard of ale. The cool bitterness of the drink soothed my suddenly parched throat.

To be honest I was a touch nervous, __________ was late. I had thought for a brief moment that she might not make an appearance and had—as the Midgards would say—“stood me up” for dinner. I kept a watchful eye at the large dining hall doors until at last she arrived. If possible __________ looked even more beautiful than when I first saw her post practice. My companions and myself included, all gave her a shout of greeting to which she had returned before sitting down in front of me. Personally I would have liked her to have sat next to me so in that way she could be closer, but being able to see the beauty of her face was much better played to my favor.

The moment we had all began to feast, we shared old battle stories, we laughed and joked and drank we were all merry and content until I had seen __________’s eyes wander up toward the head of the table. I had followed her eyes as to quell my suspicions when I found her looking at both Loki and Sigyn who had seemed to have been engaged in their own private conversation. When my eyes returned to __________’s form I had noticed that she once again retreated into her quiet state. This would not do.

“My Lady __________!” I called to her from over the noise, she looked up at me expectantly while she had lifted her own tankard in hand and had prepared to take a sip. I smiled at her, “I was told that you can hold your own not only with a sword but with spirits as well.”

“Oh?” she asked after swallowing ale then took a bite of her dinner roll, “Who might have told you that?” the wedge of bread protruded slightly at the corner of her mouth.

I felt the force of Volstagg’s large hand pound Fandral on the corner of his shoulder which causes __________ to laugh while looking upon the reaction on Fandral’s face at the hit.

“Lies!” she laughed and shouted over the noise, “Fandral wouldn’t know; he was already pissed by the time I joined the drinking!”

“Nonsense my Lady!” I had insisted while slamming my now empty tankard on the table so that a serving girl could refill it, “My good wench,” I now addressed the serving girl who had blushed the moment my hand came into contact with her thin wrist as to get her attention, “A jug of your best kept spirits for the table.”

My companions as well as the other warriors roared victoriously. However, __________ had the look on her face as though she knew that this evening wouldn’t end well.

**~*~**

“DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!” I chanted along while pounding my fist on the table with the rest of the warriors. It would seem that this table was much sturdier than the last one as it was being pounded upon by the fists of many. I watched as the elegant bow of __________’s neck tipping back along with the small swallowing bob as she drank the shot of rice wine spirits from her short cup.

Placing the short cup upside down on the table, I watched as those slender fingers uncurled from around the bottom of the cup then she proceeded to cross one leg over the other while resting her elbow over her thigh. She then rested her cheek in that hand which was connected to the elbow she rested over her thigh. My eyes traveled up that arm until they reached her (y/c) eyes, oh that smug little wench, she would not back down while it was obvious that one more shot would have made her topple over. It was that determination in her nature that only fueled my desire for her.

We regarded one another, the both of us far too stubborn to give into the other as the chanting resumed and my own short cup was filled. I stared into her eyes as I too knocked back that burning shot.

“What’s going on here?” I heard Loki’s voice ask just as I looked up to see him sitting next to __________, his eyes watching her intently as if making sure that she wouldn’t fall over in her seat.

I could see how her eyes lit at the sight of him. No, don’t look at him like that, not while you were with me…“Hey! Look everyone!” she grinned and rose her hands up, “Loki’s here!”

A few of the crowd roared in greeting the others grumbled and she and I frowned at that, “Fuck off he’s good now! You’re good now right?” she had shouted before addressing her question to him then she patted him on the knee. I couldn’t take much more of this.

“Thor,” I heard Lady Sif addressing me in a quiet tone to which I turned to look at her, “was this all for her? I wasn’t aware you even fancied her.” “Aye, that I do,” I admitted to her with a nod, I could see a sad smile lifting the corners of her lips and she places her hand on my shoulder, “Then perhaps you shouldn’t have initiated a drinking contest had you wanted to spend time with her.”

“Sif…” I started and I saw how she retracted her hands in a surrendering motion. “Just a suggestion!”

I had been about to answer when I heard __________, shouted then moaned loudly as if with regret.

“I know, I know!” she took a sip of water, gargled for a moment then swallowed it, “I’m regretting it now…” I watched as she stopped and took him in as if she were just seeing him for the first time all evening, “Oh. Loki…” the tone in her voice was gentle almost as if she spoke with such love and adoration. Love and adoration?! _What_?!

“I told you that you would regret it,” Loki answered pompously and smirked at her, “The only one that can ever drink Thor under the table would be yours truly.”

I snorted at that, “No you could not!”

Loki glanced over at me and gave me one of those judgmental looks he always wore when he thought he had been right. Prick.

“Uh huh,” I heard __________ say in an almost dreamy like swoon, “You know, I never noticed before,” she said softly and leaned against him with her (y/c) head on his shoulder and began to walk her fingers up his nearest arm, “the color of your eyes.”

Oh. How I wished she could have walked her fingers up my arm like that...

Loki’s cheeks flushed a bright pink at her statement and if possible his face colored brightly like a fresh strawberry when she giggled. My brother however, looked as though he were trying to anxiously change the subject, “Yeah well what’s this all about?” he started to asked while keeping his neutral composure, “Is this some new tactic to make me forget that you drank my wine and now you’re drunk off your arse?”

I watched as she bit her gorgeously wet pink lower lip between her perfect teeth and she giggled while waving a finger at him, “I’m nah drunk,” she then tapped him on the nose, “I’ve just gain the ability to tell you how I truly feel,”

The other warriors began to jeer and oohed at the two of them when she shushes at them, “Oi! ‘M trying to have a bloody conversayshun! Quiet!”

I had said nothing but continued to watch the pair from one to the other. __________’s inebriated state as she spoke honestly with my brother had given Loki the look of a scared lamb. It was as though at any moment he would take off running, “Uh…” I heard him utter for once, speechless.

“Wuss da matta?” she slurred and smiled up at him, “Cat caught your tongue?”

“No, though it’s quite obvious that it’s caught yours,” he sniffed and stood up.

So he’d finally had enough that he was going to leave. Good.

“Oooh! The God of Lies is so angry! Grrr!” she teased him, I couldn’t help but shake my head as I raised my tankard of ale to my lips when I saw her being lifted up by my brother until he had __________ over a shoulder. “Odin’s sack! I can fly!” she shouted her arms spread as though she were flying as Loki hefted her over his shoulder.

Odin’s _what_?! **_PFFFFFFFFFT!_**

“UGH THOR!” someone shouted just as I sprayed the table with the ale I had been about to swallow, a howl of laughter followed including the person who shouted at my display.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my arm I couldn’t help but laugh as well, it was rather humorous to say the least.

“No you aren’t flying,” came Loki’s tired and lazy drawl from behind her, “I’m taking you back to your room, you need to sleep this drink off you.” She then turned her attention over behind her to see the back of Loki’s head before she returned to face us; she gave us a smile and a small wave.

“Fare thee all well friends, till tomorrow!” she said good bye until she dropped her eyes to what I had thought she was staring at the floor, her arms dangling over Loki’s shoulder.

“Saints be praised!” she suddenly shouted, her words a bit slurred when I saw the manner of how she brought down her hand to smack at Loki’s arse, “Look that that fabulously tight arse!” __________ proclaimed and proceeded to give a squeeze to one leather clad cheek then at the other, “Damn!”

**_PFFFFFFFFFT!_ **

“THOR!”

**~*~**

When morning came I had heard a servant girl moving about in my room. I had opened an eye to watch her as her blurry silhouette held a wooden serving tray with steaming cup over it. She sets both objects on my night side table then pushes back the long thick deep red curtains allowing the morning light to flood my room. The bright whiteness hits me fully in the face and I groaned while trying to cover it with a hand.

“Good morrow my Lord,” the girl spoke cheerfully while unlatching the glass pane to allow the cold morning air into the room, “I’ve brought you your morning potion, please be careful though, it might be a bit hotter than usual.”

She stood before me on one side of the bed; I had opened an eye to look at her as she blew gently over the rim of the potion then turns to hand it to me with a smile. I lifted myself up half way up on my bed and took it from her, “You have my eternal thanks madam.” I grinned then gave her arse a good smack with my other hand in gratitude. I saw how red her cheeks began as she fought down a pleased smile then exited my chambers.

I drank the bitter sweetness of the potion in one gulp, got out of my bed and had a quick bath which the servant girl had apparently fixed for me before I had woken up. When I had finished and dressed, I set out in search of __________. The effects of the potion worked itself quickly throughout my body as I felt myself regaining my strength as though nothing had happened.

Turning a corner down the hallway I spotted the object of my affections gingerly walking down the corridor with a hand trailing along the side wall as if slightly supporting herself.

“Lady __________!” I had shouted in greeting and I watched how the young woman’s shoulders flinched before she turned her body toward me. “Good morrow my Lord,” she spoke weakly and gave me a watery smile, “How did you fare from the previous night?”

“Can’t remember it even if I tried,” I grinned and could see that she was still under the effects of last night’s drink, “From the state of you, I’m guessing that you can’t either.” I frowned, seeing __________ in this manner made me feel guilty for encouraging her into drinking with me last night, “Are you headed for the Healing ward? Might I accompany you?”

“Ah,” the young woman uttered then gave me a gentle nod, “yes my Lord, I am in need of a potion, and my head is still suffering from the after effects of last night.” She offered me another smile, “I would greatly appreciate the company since you’ve offered.”

We began to walk side by side in silence; it had seemed that __________ appreciated it for the most part, as for myself this gave me the opportunity to look upon her beauty. I suppose she felt my stares for she turned to me looking a bit nervous.

“My Lord, may I speak freely?” she stopped and I with her.

“Of course!”

“Prince Thor,” she reaches and places her hand on my nearest arm, “while I am flattered by your attentions, truly I am, the problem is that I just can’t get a grip on this at the current moment.”

“It’s because of Loki isn’t it?” I couldn’t help but reveal my disappointment.

“Partly,” she admitted and rubbed my arm gently, “but it is also because I know of your deep rivalry with him and not to mention your notorious custom to seduce any woman with just a wink of your eye,”

I lifted my head at that and stared at her, “What do you mean by that?!”

“Please my Lord, my head…” she winces in pain and made a gesturing wave with her other hand for me to calm down, “please quietly.”

“__________,” I spoke in gentle and even tones, my hands cupped over hers, “Now it is my turn to speak boldly. My interest in you has nothing to do with the sibling rivalry between my brother and I. As for seducing the women of Asgard, well I can’t help myself for I’ve always enjoyed the company of women. I find them comforting and captivating in the way that most men have.” I smile at her and found her to be staring at me intently, “Have I lost you? You seem muddled with thought.”

She shook her head lightly and her cheeks were now tinting pink, “No I—“ she started, “I was just refreshed by your blunt honestly my Lord.”

“I do believe we’ve surpassed titled formalities __________, so you may just call me Thor.”

I could see the hesitation in her (y/c) eyes, her lips slightly pouted in thought until her face relaxed in consideration, “Very well, Thor.” She tried my name carefully then smiled.

It was after this talk that we began a friendship which then developed slowly into a courtship.

In fact my brother and I had a confrontation the moment he had heard that I had announced my courtship with __________, he was not pleased. I had been looking for __________ to ask her to dine with me as well as my parents in the evening when I heard familiar voices drifting from the large garden.

“You cannot even consider being courted by that oaf!” Ah Loki, ever the clever little silver-tongue.

“Thor is not an oaf!” __________ spoke loudly matching my brother’s tone in the manner of how he addressed her, “He is sweet, kind, wonderful…”

“Definition of a muscle brained oaf.”

“Shut it Loki! At least he gives me the respect I deserve! He isn’t afraid to tell me how he feels about me, let alone the fact that he is available to be courted by, unlike _others_.”

I watched them arguing from a distance and I could see the hurt in both of their eyes, the longing and the frustration of two people that could not be together. And it wasn’t until Loki had said something truly insulting that __________ slapped him across the cheek. I had no idea what he could have said to make her that angry, but I hope I would never have to endure the end of her wrath. Ever.

She turned on her heel and practically ran toward the second entrance of the palace; I had been hiding behind the large tree which was closer to the main entrance of the garden from the palace.

Loki had stayed behind and was simply standing there, his cheek where he was freshly slapped had turned his skin an angry pink, his hands were balled into fists at his sides and I could see a slight tremble in his body, as though he were filled with such repressed rage, “Well what are you waiting for?” he called out suddenly.

Was he speaking to me?

“Thor! Is this what you’ve wanted? For __________ and I to fight so then you can fly in with Mjolnir and save the day yet again? Ever the perfect hero!”

I sighed and stepped out of my hiding place, “Brother I—“

“I will not have you use her for whatever means you may have. She doesn’t deserve that!” he had said, as if he had the right to talk, “You will do what you always do when it comes to a woman, you will take her, make her yours then throw her away. And I swear the moment you hurt her, I will _kill_ you.”

“Brother,” I said with annoyance in my voice, his perception of me when it came to __________ began to make me angry, “I say this with all the honesty in my heart, I adore __________. I will honor and cherish her always and I do hope that if you feel the same way for her, you will allow her to be happy.”

I saw the conviction in his eyes then they softened as though resigning, “Yes, you are right brother. I love her very much and I want her to be happy. If her happiness is to be with you, well then so be it. But mark my words if you so much as slip, I will gut you in your sleep.”

I laughed and patted his shoulder, “I know you would Brother, I know.”

**~*~**

I found her by the stables feeding and grooming the horses and approaching her cautiously as to not frighten her I gently call out her name, “__________?” She jumped holding the thick bristled brush, her eyes red rimmed and the tip of her nose was a blotchy red from crying.

“My dear,” I spoke, a feeling of dread washed over me at her state, “what’s the matter?” I knew she had that argument with Loki but this was the first time I had never seen her upset like this.

She shook her head and continued her task, now brushing the fine dark mane of the horse she took take in grooming; “Nothing my Lord,” her voice croaked and she sniffed.

Stepping behind her I stilled her movements and she had allowed me to do so, “Do not lie to me darling, I know that you and Loki had a dispute.”

Nodding silently she turned into my embrace and held onto me tightly, “He was awful,” she muffled against me, “Saying such cruel things about you… he said that I was settling for you. I’m not. I truly care for you Thor, I’ve always enjoyed each moment we’ve shared together even now.” She sniffled again and I held tightly to her smiling at her words.

“I know how you feel darling,” I soothed her by rubbing her back and shoulders, “I can tell that you enjoy my company as much as I do yours which why I chose you to court. Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

__________ looked up at me again and gave me a watery smile and chuckle, with the backs of her hands she wipes away her fresh tears, “No drinking this time,” she sniffed, “I want to be sure I can remember tonight and the ones to follow.”

“Of course, anything for you,”

**~*~**

I walked into the direction of __________'s room; I had made sure I had completed double the maintenance on my skin, teeth and scent. I had wanted her to be impressed with my appearance and I used that scented perfume oil she seemed to enjoy that I wore. I then gently knock on her door once I had reached it. She opens the door and smiled wide at me, “Good evening my Prince,” she greeted kindly and shuts the door behind her.

I returned her smile and gave her a half bow, “You look lovely, truly.” I take her hand and kiss her knuckles before I offered her my arm to escort her to the dining hall.

__________ huffs a little and gave me an annoyed glance, “I should hope so, I don't curl my hair **[1]** for just anyone.” She then smiles mischievously at me.

I laughed and nodded agreeably, “You look absolutely stunning.” Taking my offered hand I notice the blush rising on her cheeks, “You have my thanks.” She spoke timidly as we began to walk to dinner.

“You will have to excuse my mother during dinner tonight,” I slightly frowned, thinking of her a moment, “She's rather excited to talk with you.”

“I've always liked your mother, so it shouldn't be a problem!” she smiled up at me, being that she was so much shorter than me.

“You haven't yet met my father yet on the social field, he can be very agreeable as well,” I said with a laugh and a nod.

“You mean to say that he isn't always so strict and in control?” she stifles a laugh and bites it down between her teeth.

“Oh gods, I can only wish!” I chuckle then leaned down to nuzzle her cheek affectionately, “You'll do fine my dear, I promise you.”

“I hope so, I wish to make a very good impression on your mother and father... and I do believe I may have a target on my backside now, being that I am the evil enchantress who stole the Elder Prince's affections.” She smiles and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

“Hardly,” I smirked, “simply stay by me and we'll be fine.”

“I plan to,” she replied as we both entered the dining hall arm in arm until we walked to our seats. I could feel the thousands of eyes on us, I didn’t care. Though it seems that she did, for when I had looked upon her face I could see the blush return to her face and even more so when I pulled out her chair for her to sit in.

The dinner itself went exceptionally well, my mother had done most of the talking, and I especially enjoyed how she and __________ got along so well. I was further encouraged by how my father warmed up to her, smiling and feeling much more calmly. After dinner ended we both gave my parents a proper goodnight and farewell. As we departed the dining all, __________ confessed that she had an exceptional time with the King and Queen on a more personal level, I couldn’t help but have the feeling of relief spread across my chest at that, “Shall we turn in for the night my Prince? Or did you have other plans that I am unaware of?” she asked with a gentle smile and a curious lift of her thin eyebrow.

“Come with me,” I spoke simply while taking her hand fully into mine, I lead her down to the docks near the water. It was a quiet area where the tide hits the rocks softly against the shoreline, “This is one of the nicest places I could think of taking you to do something special.” I said while looking over at her, a smile forever planted on my lips.

She grins delightedly, “It's fantastic Thor, thank you for bringing me here.” __________ takes off her slippers from her feet and dips her right big toe into the lukewarm water she then looks back at me, her sweet smile turned into that of a mischievous one, “Shall we go for a swim?” she asked then drops her wrap.

Before I could stop her, she dives into the dark water head first and ruined her hair in the process but it seemed that she no longer cared. Perhaps it was due to not having to put on a show for anyone and it had only been the two of us. This was how I liked her the most.

I was not at all expecting that at all and laughing I spoke, ”Apparently I am courting a fish!” I proceeded to remove my tunic before jumping in after her.

Having returned to the surface before reaching her, __________ runs her fingers through her wet hair and smiles, “Mermaid,” she corrected me.

“Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to offend the lovely mermaid!” I said with a laugh and swam over to her, “I'm glad the waters are warm.” 

She met up with me and ran her fingers through my hair, getting the wet blond locks away from my face, “Aye, the long days are coming; they are my favorite times of the season, warmer waters, hot nights.”

“In a manner of speaking,” I chuckled and shake my head, “my apologies, my mind began to wonder what sort of “hot nights” were you thinking of.”

She gave me an annoyed look then splashes water at me playfully, “Whatever you say _m'lord_ as for me, I'm going out for a swim,” she dove under the dark water again then began to swim out a little ways away from the dock.

It annoyed me when she called me _m’lord_ simply because there was no more a need to speak so formally with one another and she knew it too the sweet little brat.

“Oi!” I grinned and followed after her in hot pursuit.

__________ makes herself float on her back so that she was looking up at the night's sky full of stars so that it was easier for me to catch up to her, “I take it you took to the water easily as a child, didn't you?”

“Yes,” she admitted, “when my father wasn't in battle he would bring me here, we'd go swimming until our limbs hurt and my mother would be so angry.” She stifles a giggle, her body bobbing against the dark warm water. 

“You have such happy memories... I practically sank like a stone when I was young,” I shake my head with a laugh as the flashbacks began until I quickly changed the subject, “Are your parents still living?”

She laughs sweetly then drops her body so that she now floated before me, her eyes watching me before she nods, “Yes they are. Though my father has long retired from being called into battles he does however works as a sentry guard close to the wall. And my mother works as a cook in the kitchen; she is the one who makes those dates wrapped with thin slices of boar meat **[2]**.”

“I will have to meet them sometime then.” I gave her a nod.

__________ grins, “Aye, they will not believe that the Eldest son of the Allfather has taken an interest in their youngest daughter.”

“Oh? I'm afraid I would have trouble giving you up if that's the case.”

__________ laughed a bit, “Why? Am I _that_ important to you, my Prince?” she asked and leans against me resting one her hands over one of my shoulders then rests her head over her other hand which pressed against my chest so that as she looked up into my eyes I can see that sweet innocence of hers that I’ve so greatly enjoyed.

“Quite,” I say honestly and was silent for a moment. I then lean in close to her to kiss at her cheek, “Though I did chase after you and had every intention of drowning you if I caught you.” I grinned cheekily.

“Hmm...” she seemed to enjoy the sweetness of my kiss and then gently taps me at the tip of his nose, “Tried and failed.”

“Oh did I? Shall I try again?” I winked at her.

“You can try but you must catch me first!” she pushes off me and takes off to shore, once there she began to run off against the shore line sand caked her feet.

I follow after her and finally caught her by the arm then twirled her around so that I could kiss her on the mouth this time, ”I win,” I panted smiling and a bit out of breath.

__________ stood before me breathless. I supposed that between the run and now the kiss she was growing exhausted. Her (y/c) hair matted and stuck on her head and shoulders and she looked back up at me panting to catch her breath as she grins back as well, “So now you get to kill me with kisses?” she panted, her cheeks flushed.

“Oh, these are killer?” I chuckle, “Should I stop then, my dear?”

She giggles and nods, “Quite, no wonder the ladies of Asgard fall at your feet,” she was teasing me again, “Though I wouldn't oppose to one more kiss.”

“Just one more then,” I agreed and pulled her in close to my body, the tips of our noses touching for just one moment before I kissed her again. It began both gently and slowly until I pressed into it just enough to let my tongue barely slip past her lips. I then pull away to ensure that I behaved myself for her, “Shall I take you back to your room?”

She had a happy though dreamy look in her eyes as she nodded, “I think that would be most appropriate my Prince.” Grinning from ear to ear we began to walk back into the palace together hand in hand. I kissed her hand the moment we reached the door, “I will see you tomorrow then? There's an overview of our next strategic stronghold.”

With a slight nod and a smile she said, “I look forward to it, Thor. And thank you for the evening I enjoyed my time with you. We should do it again soon.”

Leaning in I kissed her cheek and gave her my goodnight, “Sleep well. I shall see you tomorrow.”

I then watched as she blushed brightly and closes the door. I then placed my hand over the cool smoothness of the wooden door before departing toward my own room for the night.

We continued our courtship for almost three summers. Since then we have enjoyed walks together, we’ve dined together, battled together, sparred together and not once have my eyes wandered to another woman. Nor have I noticed that her eyes wandered to any other men, my brother included.

__________ invited me into sparring with her before dinner. I had told her that I was to go to a sit down with my father, brother and the other leaders of the battle brigades. We were to create a treaty with a prospering village across the Aesir waters. However, that wasn’t the reason why I had wanted to meet with my father at all. I had wanted his blessing to ask __________ to marry me. My request was grated wholeheartedly and he had suggested that I invite her and her family to a family get together the following week. I couldn’t wait. When all was said and done, I finally arrived to find her sparring on her own, practicing on a straw dummy.

I watched her with an amused smile, “Care to go another round or perhaps two?” I asked behind her noting her slight jump as she turned around to face me, a smile grew on her beautiful face.

She tosses her sword to the ground and jumps into my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist, “With you m’lord?” she asked with a slight pant and gave me a quick kiss on my lips, “If that be the case we will be here until nightfall.” She chuckled.

“I swear, you call me that one more time....” I taunted with a grin on my face and held her tighter.

“Have I gone and upset you,” she gave me a rather arrogant smile while she nuzzled her nose with mine, “ _m'lord_?”

This sweet brat was asking for it and I began to lightly tickle her ribs, “You're horrible, you know that?”

Her smile transformed into a grin, her bright (y/c) eyes shone with happiness, “I'm no such thing.”

“I should punish you for your insolence, shall I?” I asked and pressed our bodies up against a thick tree close to the dummy she was using earlier. I could see a blush rise on her cheeks and her breathing accelerated to a soft pant of excitement.

“I should be punished by the Lord of Thunder? I had heard that he was a just and merciful man.” __________ spoke with a mocking pout, teasing me again.

“Nothing is merciful about the way you flaunt your arse while we head to dinner,” I growled and ran my fingers through her soft hair while I kept her pressed up against the bark of the tree.

She smiled innocently, “I thought you liked the way I flaunt my arse…”

“I do but when I can’t touch it, it’s maddening.” I chuckled and now lowered my hands to cup at said arse to prove my point. I shivered thinking of how it would feel had she not had been wearing so many clothes.

“So, my arse makes you go mad with want? Good thing I don’t flaunt it at someone else.” She grinned and wriggles slightly in my arms.

“You better not.” I groaned at her movements and kissed her hot wet lips.

“I would never dare!” she groaned just as I began to kiss at her neck, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and I could feel her legs wrapping tighter around my middle.

I grinned amused and tipped her face up to kiss her again, “You really dare me to take you out here in the public eye?” I asked, now it was my turn to tease. I then trailed my fingers down her sides and up again.

“Would that please you my love? To show the kingdom exactly to whom do I belong to?” her voice had gone husky with desire for me.  
  
Delighted by her suggestion I laughed and nuzzled her cheek again, “I'm not sure how the King and Queen would feel about that though...”  
  
“Wouldn't want to embarrass them do we? We should go to your chambers and hide until dinner....” she suggested and bites her luscious bottom lip at me.  
  
Without a second’s hesitation I scooped her up and began walking into the direction of _her_ room which I knew was a lot closer than mine, “Doesn't sound bad at all.” __________ only grinned then laughs as I quickly carried her off.  
  
Upon reaching her bedroom door we both made it inside and I kicked it shut, “I'm insisting on getting you a bigger bed.” I said once her bed came to view.  
  
__________ giggled, “Please do, I have the feeling that we might break this one.”  
  
“That's why after tonight we'll just have to use mine from now on.” I suggested and grinned down at her after laying her on the soft furs and had climbed over her.  
  
The blush returned, “And you say I'm the horrible one.”  
  
“Very well, I am the terrible one then,” I laughed and kissed her lips gently.  
  
She smiles and wraps her arms around my shoulders to bring me closer to her, “I adore you.” She whispered between our embrace.  
  
My hands began to smooth over her sides catching the little latches and buckles of her light armor so that it could be discarded off the side of the bed, “You and your family are invited to attend a royal family get together next weekend, if you wouldn't mind it?” “I would love to! In fact I am honored to be invited and I know my family will be as well.”  
  
She beamed, “May I ask as to the occasion?”  
  
Here we go, “It's a surprise.” I stated simply though I knew with her curious mind she would continue to ask until she knew.  
  
__________ pouts a little, disappointed that I did not tell her, “Why? Tell me, what's the surprise? I promise if you tell me I will act surprised.” she grinned, hoping that this would convince me to tell her… which it did; I could never deny her anything.  
  
I chew my lip a bit nervous, “It's a bit serious.” Was all I said for then I began to think that she may end up saying no. That after all this time of my courting her was all for naught and she still carried feeling of love for my brother.  
  
The playfulness was gone from her face the moment I said that, “How serious is it?”  
  
“Future changing, serious,” I gulped nervously, I didn’t want her to say no. I didn’t want her to break my heart.  
  
I saw a thin eyebrow rises under me, “Thor? Please tell me what are you getting at?” she had a look of grave suspicion now.  
  
“I—“ I began then sighed, it was best that she knew the truth.  
  
I would have rather she say no to me in private than for her to say no in front of both our families, “Do you realize it's harder to ask for your hand then it is to slay a beast four times my size?”  
  
I saw those (y/c) eyes widen and she had the look of someone crushing her. Oops, perhaps I was and I had gone to move from above her when she stopped me by grabbing onto my shoulders, “W-w-what was that?”  
  
“It’s as I’ve said.” I sighed, that look in her eyes said it all.  
  
Though what she did next only surprised and filled my heart with the greatest of joys. “Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes.” She nodded fervently and began to kiss my face between each yes.  
  
Feeling a great sense of relief, I held her tightly to me again and returned her kisses. I had tasted the tears that rolled down her her cheeks as we continued to kiss one another, I pulled back to lick my lips of them and smiled down at her, “I promise to make you happy until the end of my days.” She said and blinked back the remainder of the tears.  
  
“I should be saying that,” I smiled and gently brush away the rest of her tears to kiss her deeply this time.  
  
“I love you,” she mumbled between our lips and held tightly to me still, that is until I felt her fingers nimbly trying to remove my armor.  
  
“I will love you to the end of my days.” That was a promise I fully intended to keep.  
  
__________ nodded agreeably, “I will make sure that you do.”  
  
“You'll be the perfect queen.” I spoke and began to help her in discarding our armor and clothing.   
  
She blushes once more at my words, “Don't say that... I would still be happy with you even if you weren't going to be King.” I knew she honestly meant that.  
  
“One of the many reasons why I adore you __________.”  
  
She runs her fingers through my hair, “I enjoy hearing you say that. Say it again?”  
  
“__________ I love you with every fiber of my being. I would be lost without you...I don't know what I'd do if you weren't by my side.” I began to kiss her lips, cheeks, neck and lower mapping her in kisses until I could feel her tremble under me.

I could hear the strong sound of her heartbeat as I pressed kisses along her neck once more, our hands reaching and locking together as our legs tangled in the bed sheets. __________ moaned with pleasure as I continued to kiss down her body and felt goose pimples rise on her skin. “Thor…” her voice throbbed with need, her free hand rose and gripped a handful of my hair, her body arched beneath mine in a silent plea to make her mine. She chanted my name over and over like a prayer and she cried out louder when she felt me kiss the swell of her breast.

We made love throughout the night and when morning came we were enraptured with one another. I ran my palm slowly up the side of her body and she watches me with those luminous and enchanting (y/c) eyes of hers. Sweet merciful gods… she was beautiful.

“Could you still be satisfied by having only a physical relationship with me __________?” I asked, suddenly thinking back to when she and I first spoke all those years ago. I was hoping with every cell in my body that she would tell me otherwise.

“No,” she said to me with realization in her eyes followed by a gentle smile. Her tender hands began to caress at the rough scruff of my beard making her smile widen and she stared into my eyes, “more than anything I would be content to share my life with you for as long as you would have me. I love you, Thor.” I felt my chest swell with pride,  
  
“And I you, my heart,” I answered and pulled her into a long gentle embrace.

…

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked to write an alternate ending for [Happy Ending](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1428289) with Thor and here it is. Keep in mind this is also my **first** Thor x Reader fic. To be honest, I have no idea what happened that made it so… ginormous... the only thing I know while writing this piece is that it kept growing to the point that I was afraid that I might not have finish it. I’m just glad I did! Also there’s a twist of **L** ime in some parts. ***kehkehkeh*** Anyway, this is to all the Thor fans out there in Cyber Land, I hope you all enjoy the ride. And remember, I don’t own you or Thor. *ahem* 
> 
> **Inspirational Music:**
> 
> *Echo - Incubus  
> *Nobody Wants to be Lonely- Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera  
> *Angel - Jack Johnson  
> *Bubbly - Colbie Caillat 
> 
> **Number Bullets** :
> 
> **[1]** : Your [Hair](http://newfashionblog.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/wedding-hairstyles-long-curly-hair.jpg).
> 
> **[2]** : UMF. These are just… [godly](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Uy3LK08MBFY/UaYHaZjDf_I/AAAAAAAASGU/AYKhT2591uM/s1600/bacon+wrapped+dates+paleo.jpg)...


End file.
